Mother's Here
by Queen Reverie
Summary: Finally reunited with her daughter, Eclipsa is determined to get the two of them everything they ever wanted. While Meteora wants her rightful place on the throne, Eclipsa longs for another chance at motherhood. With her eyes set on Star, the former Queen may have her perfect family just yet.


**Summary - Finally reunited with her daughter, Eclipsa is determined to get the two of them everything they ever wanted. While Meteora wants her rightful place on the throne, Eclipsa longs for another chance at motherhood. With her eyes set on Star, the former Queen may have her perfect family just yet.**

* * *

"Come on!"

Eclipsa held onto her hat with one hand as Star held the other, pulling her along as they ran through the outskirts of the kingdom. "Dear, where are we going?" she asked. Star had come bursting into her room only moments ago, rambling about a Monster and needing her help. Before she could even tell the girl to calm down or ask for clarification, she had been pulled through a portal and dragged out to the middle of nowhere with no explanation.

"She's right around here!" Star came to an abrupt stop at the top of the hill, overlooking the destruction of the farmland and the village. She pointed to the hulking purple figure stomping around just down the way. "It's Meteora!"

Eclipsa watched in awe as her daughter stormed about the remains of the village, growing in size as she absorbed the souls of the fleeing residents. The former Queen was both overjoyed and heartbroken to finally see her daughter. Her baby girl was in her sights once more, but she was no longer a baby. She had grown up, hit her milestones, and experienced over three hundred years of life, all without her. All alone.

"I don't know what to do! I can't stop her, but she's destroying everything, but if I get my mom she'll destroy her, and word will spread to the kingdom pretty soon if she keeps going, and those villagers are angry and I gotta help them, but I don't want to hurt Meteora, but she's hurting so many people, and I need your help and-" Star's panicked rambling came to an end when Eclipsa placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh, it's alright, dear," Eclipsa spoke calmly. "You did the right thing by coming to get me. Right now, I want you to stay here while I go speak with Meteora."

"Eclipsa, wait!" Star called after her, watching as the woman slid down the hill towards Meteora, unarmed and unprotected. What was she thinking? Meteora did not look like she was in any mood to 'speak.' Eclipsa was going to get herself killed!

"Meteora!" Eclipsa shouted from behind her daughter, catching the woman's attention. "Stop this at once, young lady!" Her words seemed to have no effect as she was forced to jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding a burst of green magic from her daughter's eyes.

Meteora raised her fist in the air. Readying to bring it down and rain hell on the poor fool who thought to approach her, she stopped when she realized who it was. She knew this woman. She could recognize that head of turquoise hair anywhere. "...Mother?"

Eclipsa approached cautiously as Meteora kneeled down, holding her hands out to her.

"Eclipsa, no!" Star rushed down to the woman, grabbing hold of her dress and trying to pull her away.

"Star, it's alright," Eclipsa said confidently, though she protectively pushed the girl behind her just in case. She should have known Star would have come running after her, but what could she do? "Just stay here," she repeated once more as she stepped into her daughter's outstretched hands.

Star remained silent, though terrified, as she watched Meteora lift Eclipsa into the air, bringing the woman up to her face.

"Mother?" Meteora asked once more.

"Yes, my love." Eclipsa leaned forward, rubbing her forehead against her daughter's. "I'm sorry it took so long, but...I'm here now."

"Mother!" Meteora cried happily as tears rolled down her cheeks. She released her massive Monster form; her features returning to their original Mewman state as she shrank in size. "Mother!" she cried once more, crushing Eclipsa against her in an embrace. She was laughing and crying, overjoyed to finally have her mother back in her life.

"It's going to be okay." Eclipsa held Meteora in an equally tight hug. "Mother's here now."

* * *

That night, Meteora and Eclipsa hid away in the rose tower, talking for hours on end as they caught up with one another. Though Star had initially joined them and was still with them, she had fallen asleep some time ago, unable to stay up any longer as they continued talking late into the night.

"I can't believe you're really here," Eclipsa stated for the umpteenth time that night, stroking Meteora's face. "We can be a family again, just think of it. No one can keep us apart. We can have anything we want."

"I want your freedom," Meteora answered without missing a beat. If it were up to her, she would simply enter her Monster form once more and demolish the castle and all those who dared hold her mother prisoner, but Eclipsa had insisted she do otherwise.

Eclipsa laughed. "As if I were ever trapped here. Moon only thinks I'm her prisoner, but I've been coming and going as I pleased. I really only hung around for her." She motioned to Star as she stroked the princess' long blonde hair, smiling down as the girl rested her head on her lap. "Moon is just awful to her. The poor dear came and got me when you showed up. She's been coming to me for help for some time now. She's terrified to seek help from her own mother, can you believe that?" She gave a sad sigh, returning to the topic at hand. "But think hard. What do you want? More than anything, what do you truly want?"

Meteora was silent as she pondered her mother's question. There were many things she wanted, such as the head of everyone who had ever wronged her, but these were merely superficial desires, driven by her momentary anger. She wanted to be made whole again. She wanted what was stolen from her at birth, the one thing in the world she truly had a right to. "I want the throne of Mewni."

Eclipsa smirked. "Then it shall be yours."

"What about you, Mother? What do you want?"

"Well, I suppose I want her." Eclipsa motioned to Star once more, brushing a strand of her long hair out of her face. "The Magical High Commission and their false Queen robbed me of the chance to be a mother to you. I'm so glad to have you back, but I still feel cheated. I still want to raise a daughter and watch her grow. I've grown quite fond of this little one and had already planned to spirit her away with me when I was done here. Since that time has come, I would like her to stay with us."

Meteora looked down at the girl apprehensively. While she was willing to put aside any animosity she had for the princess for her mother's sake, she was not certain the girl would be willing to do the same. "I don't think she would like or agree to our takeover. Or of our disposing of her mother."

"No, no she wouldn't," Eclipsa conceded. Star was a gentle soul. She knew the girl would not agree to anything that would involve death or destruction. Star did love Moon, though why was beyond her own understanding. Star would come to hate them when she learned of what they had in store for Moon. Then again, the girl could not miss someone she had no memory of. "I have a few spells that I think can help with that. I don't think that will be much of a problem. She would never know any family other than ours. She'll be our little princess."

Meteora was still unsure of the idea, but she could tell her mother had truly grown fond of Star and would be heartbroken to lose her. Though the girl was one of the people who had wronged her in the past, having helped destroy her school, she was willing to overlook it. St. Olga's was nothing more than a relic of the lie she had been living for the past three hundred years. It meant nothing to her now. Besides, if the girl had not chased her out, she would have never learned of her true identity or had the chance to reunite with her mother.

Hesitantly reaching to Star, Meteora imitated her mother's actions, gently stroking the girl's hair.

Even deep in her sleep, Star could tell something was amiss. She was used to the feeling of Eclipsa stroking her hair, but she did not recognize this new touch. She shot up in the air with a gasp, instinctively grabbing her wand to defend herself.

Meteora immediately pulled away, watching as her mother gently took the girl's hands, lowering them with the wand as she calmed her.

"I'm sorry," Star apologized as she gathered her bearings, realizing she was not in any danger. Yawning, she looked to the clock. "It's late, I should get to bed. Goodnight, Eclipsa. Goodnight, Meteora," she bid to them as she hopped off the bed and exited the room through the hidden passage behind the painting.

"Goodnight, dear!" Eclipsa called after her with a smile and a wave.

"...she's afraid of me," Meteora said with an almost sad tone once Star was out of earshot.

"Nonsense. You just startled her, that's all. She wouldn't have fallen asleep in front of you if she was scared."

Meteora only frowned in response.

* * *

Star sloppily threw another dress into the open suitcase on her bed. Why did she wait until the last minute to do this? She had known for weeks now she would be visiting her grandparents in the Johansen Kingdom. She could already hear her mother's voice scolding her in her head for waiting until the very last minute to actually get packed.

Just as she was ready to close up her bag, Star stopped for a moment, realizing something was missing.

Where was her wand?

Dumping out the suitcase with a begrudged groan, she sorted through its contents, searching in vain for her missing wand. She quickly tore apart her room, rummaging through every nook and cranny with no luck. She was beginning to panic as she realized she may have truly lost it. Where could she have put it?

Star ran to the sea captain's portrait. "Captain, permission to come aboard?"

The portrait winked at her, swinging open as it allowed her to climb inside.

She quickly scurried through the secret tunnel until she reached the rose tower.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Eclipsa greeted from her bed, setting the book she had been reading down. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I can't find my wand and I'm freaking out right now! Did I leave it here by any chance?" Star asked, though she knew the answer was no. She had not visited Eclipsa in the last few days, but she was running out of places to look at this point.

"No, I'm afraid not," Eclipsa answered honestly, reaching under the pillow she was lying on to tuck the wand deeper into the bed. Star had not left the wand in her room. She had snuck into the girl's room in the middle of the night to take it. It hurt her to see Star so upset over losing it, but she was going to need it in preparation for her plans with Meteora that night.

"Oh man, my mom is going to kill me if she finds out I lost it!"

"Where did you leave it last?" Eclipsa asked innocently, feigning ignorance.

"By my bed! I put it on my nightstand like I do every night before I went to sleep. When I woke up this morning, it was gone!"

"Well, you better keep looking then. Maybe ask your friend if he's seen it. Marco was it?"

Star gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, maybe he knows what I did with it."

"Good luck, dear," Eclipsa called after her.

* * *

Gently pushing the portrait to Star's room open, Eclipsa climbed out, taking care not to make any noise that could wake the girl.

She was hoping Star would stay asleep while she hid her away in the dungeon. It upset her to think she would have to keep Star in that musty, dark prison, but she found solace in the fact it was only for a short period of time and for the girl's safety. Besides, considering how late in the night it was, it was likely the girl would simply sleep through the entire attack, blissfully unaware of what was going on just upstairs. Even then, if she had woken up, it was nothing a little magic could not fix.

Stepping over to the bed, Eclipsa frowned at the sight.

It was perfectly made with Star nowhere to be found.

Where could she be at such a late hour?

She cast the all-seeing eye spell, searching every room in the castle with no luck. Wherever Star was, she was not in Castle Butterfly.

Returning to the rose tower, Eclipsa waited patiently for Meteora to arrive.

* * *

"Ready, Mother?" Meteora asked as she climbed through the window. She stopped when she noticed the distressed look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Star. She was not in her room and I don't know where she is."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Meteora assured her. "We will keep an eye out for her. Are you ready?"

Eclipsa opened her parasol wand, twirling it forward as it lit up with her dark magic. "Yes."

* * *

Woken by the sound of a booming explosion, Moon jumped from her bed with a shout.

What was going on? Was the castle under attack?

Running into the hall in her nightgown, she gasped as the soulless bodies of several of her servants floated by. Their eyes were black and void, sending a shiver down her spine.

Who could have done this?

Continuing her sprint until she reached the throne room, she froze when she caught sight of Meteora in her Monster form. She watched in horror as the woman used her magic to absorb the souls of the knights charging at her, growing stronger with each life she took.

Knowing her knights did not stand a chance against Meteora, Moon dashed back to her room, quickly changing into her battle dress. Rushing back outside, she came crashing to the ground as she collided with another running figure. "Eclipsa? What are you doing out here? Oh, never mind that. Meteora's here and I need your help to stop her."

"Where's Star?" Eclipsa asked, paying no mind to Moon's request.

"Don't worry about her, she's safe." Moon grabbed Eclipsa's arm to lead her to the throne room, but was surprised when she was met with resistance.

"Yes, but _where_ is she exactly?" Eclipsa tried once more, hiding her growing frustration.

"Why are you so worried about her-" Moon froze, noticing the wand in the woman's hand. Her face drained of color as she realized Eclipsa could have only taken it from one person. "Why do you have Star's wand? Why do you need to know where she is? What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing! I would never!" Eclipsa was offended at the very notion she would harm the girl. She grabbed Moon, practically shaking her as she demanded, "Just tell me where she is!"

"Unhand me!" Moon struck Eclipsa with a blast of magic as she shifted into her butterfly form. "And give me back that wand!"

Eclipsa merely held the wand up, swinging it left and right as she pushed Moon further and further away from her with blasts of dark magic. It took all her willpower to not simply destroy the false Queen, but as much as she wanted to, she needed her alive for the time being. Moon had the information she needed.

Moon put her hands up, using her magic to call forth a shield. She tried to push her way forward, but found herself unable to as Eclipsa's relentless strikes continued coming.

"Where is she?!" Eclipsa cried once more.

Before Moon could hurtle a response back, she felt the ground shaking beneath her. A massive shadow loomed from the end of the hall, taking a physical form as Meteora turned the corner. "What are you doing here?!" she shouted at the Monstress.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eclipsa stopped her onslaught temporarily, allowing Moon a moment of respite to take in the sight before her. "We're taking back what's rightfully ours. We're taking back Mewni."

"I should have known you would turn on me!" Moon raised her hand to strike, but stopped when she felt a tugging at her head. Glancing upwards, she saw her crown pull itself away from her head and towards Meteora's outstretched hand, surrounded by a magical green aura.

The crown suddenly fell to the floor with a clatter as Meteora came crashing to the ground, knocked off her feet by a swift kick to the back of her head.

"Hi-yah!" Marco sailed through the air, having used Meteora's head as both a target and a jumping point, before sliding into a landing in front of Moon.

"Marco, lookout!" Moon cried.

The boy turned just in time to see a blast of magic strike him directly in his chest. He flew back several feet, crashing head first into the stone walls before falling unconscious.

"Marco!" Taking advantage of the fact Eclipsa was not looking her way, Moon leapt from her spot and went flying straight towards the woman.

Catching the Queen's sudden movement in the corner of her eye, Eclipsa swiftly turned around with the wand pointed upwards, crying, "Nightmare Ray!"

Moon fell to the ground as horrible images flashed through her mind. She could see herself being repeatedly attacked, Star and River lying dead in front of her, and her younger self being told of her mother's death once more. She knew these were all illusions, merely one of Eclipsa's many mind tricks, but everything felt so real. She could not help but cry out, living the exact pain and torment of both the worst moments of her life and her greatest fears. Through her haze, she could hear Eclipsa's voice still demanding she tell her where Star was.

Biting her lip harshly as she closed her eyes, trying her best to block out the images, Moon leapt forward once more.

Meteora and Eclipsa prepared to strike, but were surprised when Moon suddenly turned away.

Before either intruder could realize what was going on, Moon grabbed the unconscious Marco and dove straight through the stained-glass window. Gritting her teeth as she felt the glass shatter and tear through her skin, she took off into the night without so much a glance behind her. She knew she was outmatched and stood no chance against Eclipsa and Meteora, especially not when they had the wand.

For now, she would have to retreat until she could think of a way to retake her kingdom and her crown.

* * *

"Star, dear, wake-up!"

"Huh?" Star rubbed the sleep from her eyes, confused to find her father standing over her. "What's going on, Dad?"

"We have to leave." River pulled the blanket off his daughter and abruptly pulled her to her feet.

"Why? Where are we-"

"Shh, no more questions."

Following her father out of Castle Johansen in the dead of night, Star had so many questions on her mind, but kept silent. She could tell something serious was going on considering the terrified look on her father's face and the way he bid goodbye to his parents in hushed tones. She had never seen her father look so worried before. It was beginning to make her worry as well as they rode out of the kingdom and into the Forest of Certain Death in an unmarked carriage.

When they finally stopped, Star stepped out of the carriage to see the sanctuary. "Why are we here?"

River did not answer her, instead gently taking her shoulder and guiding her towards the entrance.

The moment Star stepped into the building, she was immediately grabbed by her sobbing mother and wrapped into a crushing hug.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned by the woman's tears as she returned the gesture.

"Are you hurt?" Moon brushed the girl's hair from her face as she examined her, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you? Why are you crying?"

Moon did not answer, only grabbing the girl and crushing her closer into a hug once more. She was safe. Her daughter was safe. She had no idea why Eclipsa wanted the girl so much, but she was going to do everything she could to make sure the evil woman never got her.

Looking over her mother's shoulder, Star saw Marco sitting in one of the sanctuary's golden pools, badly beaten and bruised. "Marco!" She ran over to him the moment her mother released her, jumping into the pool with him.

"Hey, Star." Marco's voice was weak, much like the smile he gave the girl.

"Marco, oh my gosh! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just...really tired."

Star threw herself at the boy, taking care to not accidentally put any weight on any one of his numerous injuries as she pulled him into a hug.

"I've got you, Marco. I don't know what's going on, but it's going to be okay."

Looking back to her parents, she could see them speaking to one another quietly, ensuring she could not hear a word of what they said. She hoped they would tell her what was going on soon.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

"Are you leaving again?" Star crossed her arms, tapping her foot angrily as she watched Marco get dressed. She had been trapped here for months with no contact with the outside world and still no explanation as to what was going on. She was going crazy, trapped in here all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to. As much as she begged and pleaded with her mother to let her out, the answer was always the same: No.

Her mother would sweetly explain to her that it was for her own good, that she knew it was hard, and that she had to be strong. Hopefully, it would not be for much longer, she would say. The answer kept her satisfied for the first two weeks, but not anymore. Not when she saw Marco coming and going with her mother on a near daily basis, leaving her trapped in the sanctuary all alone.

"Yeah, I am," Marco answered hesitantly, waiting for the question that always followed.

"Where are you going?"

"You know, just out to help your mom with some stuff."

"I can't take this anymore!" Star shouted, allowing months of frustration to spill over. "I have been trapped her for so long and I want to know why! Why can you leave, but I can't?! What are you and my mom doing?! What's going on outside?!" Her face softened as she clasped her hands together. "Please, I'm begging you. Just tell me..."

Marco felt his heart break, watching the tears well in her eyes, but he was still hesitant to speak. Moon had sworn him to secrecy, insisting he remain silent about what had happened in the castle that night and what they were up to. Still, if he told Star the truth, she may finally settle down. Both he and Moon had been struggling to keep her content in the sanctuary, not that he could blame Star. He too would go crazy if he were locked away with no explanation. "Alright, I'll tell you" he finally relented. "But you gotta promise you won't tell your mom I said anything!"

"My lips are sealed!" Star responded eagerly.

"That day you went to go visit your grandparents, Eclipsa and Meteora stormed the castle and took over."

"No...she wouldn't." Star could not believe it. She absolutely would not believe it. Eclipsa was so gentle and caring, she would never do that. She was not evil like her mother and the Magical High Commission loved saying. Sure, Meteora was probably still mad at Mewni and the Magical High Commission for what they did, but surely Eclipsa would have stopped her if she tried to take over.

"She did. Meteora has the throne and she's ruling over Mewni with an iron fist. Anyone who speaks out is destroyed. Things are pretty awful in the kingdom right now."

Star was silent as she processed this new bit of information. "So why do I have to stay here then? Why do you get to go out and I have to stay locked up? What are you and my Mom even doing?"

He and Moon had merely been doing reconnaissance and trying to put together a resistance to take the kingdom back, but Marco was a little more reluctant to reveal this information to the girl. It was one thing to explain what was going on, but if she knew they were out there trying to save Mewni, she would no doubt want to join in. It would only put her in danger. He had seen how strong Eclipsa and Meteora were, and frighteningly, how they _insisted_ on having Star. He could only imagine the horrible things they had in plan for her, being the heir to the throne they forcefully took and all.

Marco could have almost breathed a sigh of relief when Moon opened the door just in time, saving him from any further explanation.

"Come along, Marco," the silver-haired woman called to him, dressed in her battle gear.

"I'll be back soon." Marco gave Star a goodbye hug, comfortingly rubbing her back, knowing how upset she was going to be now that she would yet again be left alone for hours on end. "Be strong for me, okay?"

Star could only nod into his shoulder, though her thoughts were running wild as she pulled away and watched him leave. None of this made any sense to her. Even if what he said was true, that Eclipsa and Meteora had taken over Mewni, why would he be allowed to come and go, but not her? She actually had magic and could defend herself! Sure, she did not have the wand, but she knew Mewni and the Butterfly Kingdom better than he did. Whatever he and her mom were doing, she should have been able to do as well!

Angrily turning the knob of her room as she did every day in her futile attempts to escape, Star was shocked when the door actually opened. Her mother must have forgotten to lock it on her way out.

Peeking into the main hall of the sanctuary, past the flowing wells of golden water, Star found the place completely empty.

This was her chance.

Waiting a few more minutes until she was sure her mother and Marco were far enough away from the sanctuary that they would not see her leave, she bolted for the exit. She had to see the truth for herself. She was not going to stand by and remain her mother's prisoner in the sanctuary any longer.

* * *

"Your majesties," the knight hesitantly approached the two Butterfly women as they enjoyed their nightly stroll in the rose garden. "Sorry to interrupt, but Star Butterfly has been spotted."

Eclipsa's face instantly lit up. She had spent the past few months desperately searching for the girl to no avail. This was the news she had been hoping to hear for so long. "Where is she now?!" she asked excitedly. "Do you have her?! Is she here?!"

"No, your highness. She's just entered the town and it appears she's heading towards the castle now."

"Clear the way for her!" Eclipsa ordered. "Make sure no one gets in her path, but keep out of sight! Not a single hair on her head is to be harmed! I'll have the head of any knight who even so much as points a finger in her direction! Am I clear?!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

Star could not help but feel unnerved as she ran through the city streets.

The entire place was a ghost town with not a single soul in sight. An eerie silence hung in the air and the overcast did not help with the mood at all. Where was everyone? Looking into the windows of the houses as she ran past, she could see they were all empty, but everything was still in place. There were meals cooling, tools left out, and toys and shoes were scattered about the place. There were signs of life, but no living beings. It was almost as if everyone had just...suddenly disappeared.

She felt a chill run down her spine, but whether it was from the cold or the strangeness of it all, she could not tell.

Reaching the castle, she found the gates wide open and unguarded.

Where were all the knights? And the groundskeepers? Much like the town, the castle seemed dead and abandoned.

Star could not deny she was beginning to feel a bit scared. Who could have done this? Maybe her mother did have a good reason to keep her locked in the sanctuary after all. Still, she was determined to keep going. She had come too far to turn back now. Putting on a brave face, she ran past the open gates and threw open the castle doors.

Her fears melted away into a smile when she saw Eclipsa standing in the foyer.

"Eclipsa!" Star called happily, relieved to find another Mewman. She ran into the woman's outstretched arms, not realizing how much she had missed her until now.

"Oh Star, my dear, my angel, I missed you so much!" Eclipsa wrapped her arms tightly around Star, playfully lifting her off the ground as she showered her with kisses. She was finally here. Star, _her_ daughter, was finally here in her arms. "Welcome home, love."

"Oh my gosh, your dress! It's so pretty!" Star gushed as she was set down, taking hold of some of the fabric and examining it closely.

"Oh, this old thing?" Eclipsa realized Star had never seen her in her old dress, the one she used to wear back when she was Queen of Mewni. "I found it buried away here in the castle. I can't believe they kept it after all this time!"

Looking around, Star realized that other than Eclipsa, the castle was just as dead on the inside as it was outside. "Say, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're all around here somewhere, don't you worry." Eclipsa linked her arm through Star's, leading the girl further into the castle. "Come now. We have so much to catch up on."

* * *

Sitting at the window sill in the rose tower, Star leaned against Eclipsa as the woman held her close. Looking out, she could see life returning to the castle as the staff began moving about the grounds, performing their daily chores. Even the town looked more lively as she could see people going about their day, returning to their homes in droves. Maybe there was some event in some other part of the kingdom she did not know about.

"Where were you all this time? I was so worried about you." Eclipsa stroked the girl's cheeks, so relieved to have her back in her arms once more. It had been a harrowing few months for her, constantly in fear about what had happened to the girl. She knew no harm would come to her, even if she was in Moon's rather lacking care, but that did not stop her from worrying. She had already gone through the pain of losing Meteora, she was not sure she could go through the pain of losing Star as well, not when she had grown to care for her as if she truly were her own daughter.

Hearing the anguish in her voice, Star turned to face Eclipsa and gave the woman a hug, trying to assure her she was fine. "I was okay. Mom was keeping me locked up in the sanctuary."

"The sanctuary?" Eclipsa asked, unfamiliar with the concept.

"Yeah, you know, that place in the lake in the forest with the weird little alligator thing. You go up to him and go 'bwaah!'" Star did her best to puff up her cheeks and imitate the call her mother made when she spoke to the guardian. "And then the sanctuary comes up out of the lake. Mom said queens have been going there for generations."

"In the forest, you say?" Eclipsa still had no idea what Star was referring to. It must have been built after her time. Regardless, the girl's description gave her a vague idea of where she could find and dispose of both Moon and her little resistance. "Is Moon there now?"

"I don't know where Mom went. She and Marco left earlier today, but they forgot to lock the door behind them, so I was able to get away."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but you don't have to worry about it any longer. I won't let that mean, old Moon lock you away like that again. I promise."

Star could not help but laugh at hearing her mother referred to as 'mean' and 'old.' "She's just really worried about me. She said...well, actually, Marco said…" the girl fumbled with her words, almost hesitant to actually ask. "Marco said that you and Meteora...overthrew my mom. That you've taken over Mewni and hurt a lot of people. That's not true...is it?" Eclipsa was the most kind and caring person she knew. There was no way she would have done any of those things.

"Well...I did what was best for my family," Eclipsa answered, though she was reluctant to, unsure of how the girl would take the news. "It was what I felt was best for Mewni. What I thought was best for you, dear."

Star was beginning to feel a little nervous. Looking around the tower, she found the room completely cleaned up and in pristine condition. The decaying furniture had been replaced, the overgrown vines cleared up, and the entire room now spotless. Her mother would have never ordered that. She should have realized something was wrong when Eclipsa was just waiting for her out in the open in the castle foyer with no guards in sight. Something in her had known, but had just wished so much it was not true. She did not want to believe Eclipsa was actually evil. She did not want to believe the woman who understood her like no one else ever had was actually the villainess she had been warned of.

Star's shifting eyes landed on the parasol tucked behind Eclipsa. How had she not noticed that before? "Why...why do you have my wand?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry about that, dear. I'm afraid Meteora and I needed it for our plans, but there's no need to fret. Now that I know where Moon is, I can have her swiftly disposed of and it will be yours once more.''

Star felt her blood run cold as she pulled away from Eclipsa's grasp, scooting to the end of the window as she covered her mouth in shock and horror. What had she done? Her mother had tried so hard to warn her about Eclipsa from day one. Why had she not listened to her? How could she have let Eclipsa trick her into thinking they were friends? She had told the evil woman where her mother was hiding, making her an easy target for the crazed former Queen. She had to get out of here! She had to go warn her mother of what was coming!

"No, no, no, no." Star sprung from her seat, heading for the door. Before she could reach the exit, the door magically swung shut. Trying the knob anyways, she found it locked. She was trapped once more.

"Where are you going, dear?"

Star was unnerved by Eclipsa's calm, yet slightly worried tone. It was almost as if the woman truly had no idea why she would want to get away from her. As if she did not know what she was doing was wrong. The fact she continued to refer to her so affectionately while openly stating her intention to do away with her mother sickened her to her very core.

As much as the woman terrified her, Eclipsa's question was a valid one. Where could she go? She could not run back to the sanctuary, not unless she wanted to lead Eclipsa right to her mother, and she certainly could not stay here. "I-I don't know! Anywhere but here!"

Looking around the room for another exit, Star's eyes fell upon the window. Eclipsa must have already anticipated her next move as vines were beginning to grow on the outside of the glass, sealing it off.

"Shh, come now, sweetie," Eclipsa approached slowly as not to frighten the girl more so than she already was. "There's no need to be afraid. Why don't we go say hello to Meteora? She's been just as anxious to see you again."

"No, stay away!" Star ran for the windows anyways, trying to push them open. The vines held strong, keeping the windows shut, even as she threw her whole body against them.

She could not stop the tears from falling as she realized she was stuck in the room at Eclipsa's mercy. If the woman wanted to dispose of her mother, it was likely she wanted to do the same to her. She turned her back to the window, watching apprehensively for Eclipsa's next move.

It broke Eclipsa's heart to see Star so distressed. She did not mean to terrify the girl so. She began approaching her at a slow pace once more.

Star's eyes widened with fear as she saw the wand glow in Eclipsa's hand, but she did not bother moving. There was no escape. There was no where she could run. All she could do was tremble as she watched Eclipsa bring the wand up to her face. "Please, don't hurt me," she pled as tears ran down her face.

Eclipsa knelt down beside the girl at the window, taking her into her arms once more. She soothingly stroked her hair, trying to calm her. "It's alright, love. This won't hurt one bit, I promise." Taking care not to cause her any pain, she tightened her grip on Star as she set the wand against the girl's head.

" _Mind eraser._ "

* * *

An uneasy silence hung in the air as Eclipsa and Meteora sat at the breakfast table.

Eclipsa worried about the last night's events. While she had erased memories countless times before, she had never attempted to implant false ones before. What if it did not work? What if Star woke up still afraid of her? What if she tried to run again? Her heart was breaking at the thought of her precious baby girl afraid of her. She had put Star to bed last night after wiping her memories, but the girl had yet to awaken. She knew the girl's mind would need time to piece all the new memories together, but that did not stop her from staying up all night worrying as she repeatedly checked on her.

Meteora was on edge herself, but for other reasons. She knew how much her mother adored Star and how she would be absolutely devastated if the spell did not work. She had already spent the past few months watching her mother agonize over Star's disappearance and whether she would ever see her again. She did not want to watch her mother go through the same suffering once more if Star rejected her.

The two women were broken out of their thoughts by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

The door suddenly slammed against the wall, having been kicked open by Star. "Mom!" the girl cried, out of breath as she rushed over to Eclipsa. "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" she continued excitedly, eager to tell the woman about the crazy dream she had last night.

Eclipsa was so touched, she could not bring herself to speak. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders as if to make sure she were actually there. She had been hoping for so long for Star to finally refer to her as her mother, and now it was finally happening. So overcome with joy, she could not stop the tears from falling.

Star stopped her story before she could even begin, noticing the expression on her mother's face. Looking to her sister, she saw a similar shocked expression gracing Meteora's features. Turning back to her mother, she was surprised to find tears were now streaming down the woman's face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." Eclipsa took a folded napkin from the table and began dabbing at her eyes, trying to clear the tears away. "I'm just so glad you're here."

Star laughed as her mother pulled her close into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Where else would I be?"

"I know, it's silly of me." Eclipsa continued to wipe her tears away, trying in vain to get them to stop. It was so nice to see Star smiling and happy once more. The girl was finally where she belonged. She had her daughter back. She had both her daughters back. She could feel her heart bursting with joy as yet another round of tears fell from her eyes.

"Mother?" Meteora reached out and touched Eclipsa's shoulder, concerned when the woman's tears did not stop. Had something gone wrong with the spell that she was just not picking up on?

"I'm sorry, girls, everything's fine. I'm fine," Eclipsa reassured them both, not meaning to make them worry. "I just need a moment. Here, Star," she stood up from her seat and ushered the girl into it, "come sit with your sister. Have some breakfast."

Meteora watched her mother leave, debating if she should follow her to make sure everything was okay, but decided against it. Her mother was clearly elated and probably only needed a minute to compose herself as she said. Turning her attention back to her breakfast, she could not help but notice the blonde girl staring at her.

"Are you sad too?" Star leaned over her seat and into Meteora's, wrapping her arms around the woman in an attempt to comfort her from whatever was plaguing her and their mother.

Meteora was taken aback by the gesture, unaccustomed to having anyone other than her mother be so open and affectionate with her. She did not know how to interact with the girl or what memories her mother had given Star of her. Even though she knew those memories were long gone, it was still a surprise to her that Star would be so openly affectionate considering she had tried to kill and brainwash her in the past.

Meteora had been warming up to the idea of having Star around. She had spent the past few months listening to her mother go on and on about the girl; about how sweet, kind, and unlike the rest of her family she was. She knew it would take some time to get used to, but if it made her mother happy, she would try her best to get along with the girl. She placed her arm around her new younger sister and gave her a hug, mimicking her mother's earlier actions. "I'm alright, Star. Thank you."

* * *

Moon peered around the edge of the alley, taking care not to be spotted by Eclipsa or her Monster guards. Using her magic, she guided a small blue butterfly down the alley, watching in anticipation as Star followed along, trying her best to catch it.

Star was so close. She only needed the girl to move a few steps forward and she would be able to snatch her unnoticed. Her heart pounded as she held her breath, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Star, don't wander off, dear!" Eclipsa called to the girl, noticing she had ventured a little too far away for her liking.

"Coming, Mom!"

Moon could have screamed in frustration as Star turned around and skipped her way back towards Eclipsa. Tears began welling in her eyes as she watched Star embrace Eclipsa, happily taking hold of the woman's hand as they continued their morning walk through the town. She could not bear to see her precious baby in the arms of that witch.

Who knew what terrible things Eclipsa was doing to Star; what lies she was filling her daughter's head with. The woman was already forcing the girl to call her 'mom' and play along with her sick, twisted game of house. Though Moon took comfort in the fact Star looked physically okay and well-fed, she knew that was no indication of how the girl was really being treated. Eclipsa had always been one to rely on dark magic, incapacitating her foes through mental anguish and psychological torture rather than physical pain. She could only imagine the horrible things Eclipsa was threatening Star with to get her to force a smile on her face and play along.

She had to get her baby out of there.

Moon had been trying to rescue her daughter for months with no luck. The task was near impossible as countless hurdles stood in her way. She herself was a wanted fugitive in all of Mewni, making getting anywhere near the castle a difficult task. The other kingdoms were far too afraid of Eclipsa and Meteora to ally with her, leaving only a few close people she could rely on for help. Not having the manpower to storm the castle, and with the place too heavily guarded to sneak in, if she were to rescue her daughter, she would have to do it outside the castle grounds. As simple as that idea sounded, it had a host of its own issues, the biggest being Star was never alone. Wherever the girl went, Eclipsa was never more than a few feet away. On the incredibly rare occasion Eclipsa was not with Star, Meteora was never too far behind.

Watching Star disappear into the distance with Eclipsa's hand on her shoulder, Moon leapt forward. She was going to go for it. She could not stand by while her little girl suffered in the evil Queen's clutches any longer.

Before she could make it even a few feet, Moon felt a pair of strong, powerful arms wrap around her waist, dragging her back into the alley. "Buff Frog, let me go!" Her tears began spilling as she fought in vain to free herself. "She's right there, I can save her! Just let me go!"

"No, Queen Moon. Eclipsa has wand and royal guard, you stand no chance." Buff Frog could not imagine the anguish Moon was going through. He would have been absolutely devastated had he lost one of his tadpoles. Though he understood her desire to rush in head-first and save the girl, he knew doing so would only end up getting her killed. "We must make plan. You rush in now, then Eclipsa kill you and Star left all alone. You can't do that, Star need you."

Moon stopped her fighting, knowing Buff Frog was right. She could not save Star if she was dead.

"We keep searching until we find weakness. Then, we take Star back."

* * *

Star flipped through the pages of her mother's book as she waited for the woman to join her in the garden for their afternoon tea. The roses were in full bloom and a light breeze drifted through the air, gently blowing a few strands of her hair into her face. Looking up as she pulled the loose strands away, she was surprised to see someone, a boy, climbing over the garden wall.

The girl was taken aback when she watched him lose his footing and fall off the top of the wall, directly into a rose bush. She quickly rushed over to him, knowing he likely got himself a few scrapes and bruises thanks to the thorns in her mother's beloved plants. "Are you okay?" she asked, relieved when she saw the boy smile. He must not have been hurt that bad.

"I'm fine." The boy dusted himself off as he stood up.

"Good. We've got to get you out of here," Star remarked as she looked around, ensuring no guards had spotted the boy. She needed to find some way to get him out of here unnoticed, knowing full well her mother and sister would demand this intruder be executed. Most of the time when someone came over the wall, it was because they wanted to hurt her family, but she could tell the boy was different. Though she had no idea who he was, his presence was somehow comforting, like she already knew he held no ill will towards her.

"Why did you climb the wall?" Star asked as she looked the boy over. If he was not here to do anything bad, why would he be sneaking around? He could have always asked for an audience with Meteora if he needed something.

"I came here for you, Star. It's me, Marco. Don't you remember me?" Marco could tell something was off by the way Star was speaking to him. Her tone was more that of a polite stranger than a close friend. She had not said his name at any point, nor had she given him that goofy smile and crushing hug she always did whenever she caught sight of him.

Star thought hard for a moment, wracking her mind for any recollection of the boy. Though he seemed familiar, the name Marco was not ringing a bell. "No, I don't."

"We were friends! _Best_ friends!" Marco's face fell. Had Star truly forgotten everything? All the adventures they went on? All the crazy moments they shared? All the friends they had made? "You lived on Earth with me! Don't you remember me? Tom? Jackie? Janna? Kelly? Anybody?"

"Sorry, but I don't know any of those people."

"This is worse than I thought. We have to get you out of here." Marco grabbed hold of Star's wrist, intending to help her over the wall, but was surprised when she pulled away.

"But I don't want to leave." Star took a cautious step back, unsure of why she had even trusted this stranger. The bit of familiarity she had felt earlier disappeared, now replaced with fear.

"Star, you have to come with me! Don't you see all the terrible things Eclipsa is doing?"

She had no idea what this boy intended to do with her, but Star was not going to stay and find out. She quickly turned on her heels, ready to run, but felt herself being pulled towards the wall once more as the boy grabbed her wrist. "Hey, no! I'm not going with you! Let me go!" She fought hard against his grip, but found it much stronger this time around.

"Plan B, I need back-up!" Marco called over the wall, grabbing hold of Star's waist rather firmly with his other hand, ensuring she could not free herself. He hated to treat her so roughly, but he knew he only had a short amount of time to act. They had lucked out in finding a hole in the guards' defense patrol, but who knew how much longer that luck would last.

"Stop!" Star used her free hand to try and pry Marco off of her to no avail. The boy was stronger than she was.

"Star, please, you have to come with me!" Marco winced in pain when Star began kicking at his shins. "I can explain everything if you'd just follow me!"

"No, I don't want to! Let me go!" Star panicked when the boy dragged her along anyways, terrified as she realized he was going to take her from her home and her family. Looking up, she saw two more people climbing over the wall. One was a silver-haired woman and the other a large, muscular Monster. "My mom will be here any second!" she said, hoping by some miracle it would dissuade the boy from continuing.

"Star, your mom is right here." Marco pointed to Moon as she scaled the wall, landing directly in front of the two of them.

Moon wasted no time grabbing Star and enveloping her in a long-awaited hug. "Oh, Star!" Tears welled in her eyes, overjoyed to finally be reunited with her daughter once more. Her joyful reunion was cut short when Star forcefully pushed her away with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Star, it's me. Your mother." Though Moon kept a soft smile on her face to reassure her daughter, she could not deny that her heart was breaking at the sight of Star so afraid. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared of Eclipsa anymore. I'm not going to let her hurt you. I'm here to rescue you."

"No...I know you...you're the leader of the rebellion. You're Moon." Star recognized the woman from the wanted posters she had seen around town. She had no idea what the villainess was playing at by trying to trick her into thinking she was her mother, but she was not going to fall for it. Her mother had warned her all about Moon's crafty tricks and evil ways. Had it not been for the boy's grip on her waist she would have turned and fled the moment she saw the woman. "You're the one trying to hurt my family. You're the one who started this war."

"Star, no, that's not true! Eclipsa's lying to you!" Moon grabbed the girl's shoulders, hoping to talk some sense into her, but released her immediately, noticing her actions only further frightened the girl. "Star, please...don't you remember me?"

Buff Frog looked around nervously. They had yet to be found, but he knew that would not last for much longer. "Is no use, Queen Moon. We take girl now and fix lies later."

"Right." Moon wrapped her arms around Star's waist, taking her from Marco as she hoisted the girl into the air and over her shoulder.

"No, put me down!" Star kicked and flailed about madly, trying her best to fight against the deranged woman looking to spirit her away. She tried to call out for the castle guards, but was silenced when Marco covered her mouth with his hand.

"Star, please. They'll find us," Marco begged the girl to keep quiet, knowing there would be no second chance to rescue the girl if they were caught now. "I know you don't remember us, and I get that this is scary, but please. We're your friends. Your family. We're not going to hurt you."

Star was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the boy's words. She nodded her head behind his hand.

Marco smiled, thinking he had finally gotten through to her. His smile dropped into a terrified frown when Star began shrieking at the top of her lungs the moment he let go.

In an instant, they were surrounded on all sides by Meteora's Royal Monster Guard.

Moon tightened her grip on Star as she felt the girl renew her struggles against her. Though the knights before her wore the armor of the royal Mewni Guard, they were not her soldiers. She dreaded to think of what Eclipsa had done to her loyal knights, knowing they had likely fought to protect the kingdom until the very end. She watched silently as a path cleared between the Guard, revealing an outraged Eclipsa.

"Release her at once!" Eclipsa demanded, absolutely fuming.

Realizing she was surrounded and without a choice, Moon set Star down.

Star ran from Moon's grip the moment her feet hit the ground, throwing herself at Eclipsa as she burst into tears.

Eclipsa's face immediately softened as she knelt down to Star's level, taking the girl into her arms. "Are you alright, love? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Star shook her head 'no,' unable to form any coherent words through her sobbing. She buried her face into her mother's dress, allowing the green-haired woman to soothe her with sweet whispers and affections.

"It's alright, mother's here," Eclipsa assured Star as she gently stroked her cheeks, wiping the falling tears away. "You're safe now."

Moon gave a feral scream as she watched the evil woman comfort her daughter. "You're not her mother! I am! Give her back to me!" She could not stop her own tears from falling as she caught sight of the terrified look Star was giving her. "Give me back my baby!"

Star's grip on Eclipsa tightened as the crazed woman continued shrieking for her. She knew Moon was evil and without reason, but why would the woman want this? Why would she try and take her away from her mother? What horrible things did she intend to do to her?

Eclipsa could feel Star fearfully trembling in her grasp as Moon's words devolved into animalistic sobs and shrieks.

"What's going on?" Meteora demanded as she rushed into the garden, determined to see what all the commotion was about. Her question was answered when she caught sight of the intruders. Her face twisted in disgust as her eyes landed on Marco. "Turdina."

Marco sneered back, ready to strike, but found himself unable to as Buff Frog held him back with a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Oh, Star, what happened?" Meteora's expression softened when she saw the frightened girl clutching onto their mother as if her life depended on it. She held her arms out to the trembling girl, gently taking her from Eclipsa.

"Take Star inside for me, would you?" Eclipsa asked as she opened her wand. "I will see to our... _guests_."

"No, Star!" Moon cried as she watched the half-Monster woman take hold of her daughter. "Star! Star!" she shouted out, hoping to see the girl's face even though she knew it would only be filled with fear and disgust for her. "I'll save you, Star! I promise! I love you!"

"Silence!" Eclipsa swung her wand forward, knocking Moon down with a blast of dark magic. "Haven't you scared her enough?!"

Meteora ushered Star back towards the castle. "Come along, dear."

Marco felt sick to his stomach watching Meteora lay her hands on Star, acting so sweetly to the girl as if she had not made multiple attempts on her life in the past. He could not allow the woman to take her.

Forcefully knocking Buff Frog's hand away, he launched himself forward towards Meteora, weaving his way through the Monster guards.

Catching sight of Marco fast approaching, Meteora firmly pressed Star's face into her dress as she drew her claws, running her hand straight through the boy's chest the moment he was within reach.

Star resisted her sister at first, wanting to see what was happening, but stopped the moment she heard the boy's agonizing scream. She could feel his warm blood splatter against the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She followed her sister when the woman led her back inside, insuring she kept her face forward as not to see the carnage she knew was laying behind them.

"Thank you, my dear soldiers, but I will take it from here. You may resume your patrol." Eclipsa waved the Royal Guard away, turning her attention back to the two remaining intruders. With a quick blast from her wand, Buff Frog was gone. "And then there was one."

"What did you do to her?!" Moon demanded, standing tall even though she stood alone.

"Me?" Eclipsa asked innocently. "I gave her a loving home. A sister who adores her. A mother who has time for her, who actually listens to her, and who would never threaten to send her away. You act like that's such a bad thing."

"You're not her mother! Your bastard half-breed is not her sister! What did you do?! Why can't she remember me?! Why is she calling you mother?! What kind of sick game are you forcing her to play?!" Moon gasped as the horrifying realization suddenly dawned on her. "Did you...did you wipe her memories?"

"Oh, I did more than just that. I gave her new ones." Eclipsa paused, noticing Moon's souring expression. "Don't be like that. They're all lovely, I assure you. You're just not a part of them. Not that you were part of many of her old ones anyways. Besides, your family had no issue with rewriting my family's history. I don't see why I can't do the same to yours."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Well, I never got the chance to be a mother because of your family. I felt it was only fair you remedied that problem. Besides, Mewni still needs a princess and Meteora and I simply adore Star. She's the only one who accepted either one of us exactly as we are. She's the only one who cares about all her subjects, including Monsters. She's the only one who truly wants what's best for Mewni. She wants what we want. She's better off with me than she ever was with you."

"Star is nothing like you! She wants to help Monsters! You and Meteora just want to make the Mewmans pay for what happened in the past!"

"Well...I may have tortured and psychologically tormented a few Mewmans here and there myself, but what can I say? Meteora is Queen, not me. I can't really stop her if she wants to go on a rampage and destroy some villages and steal some souls." Eclipsa watched with a smile, knowing her words only served to anger Moon further. "I'm afraid you'll have to take up any issues you have with Meteora's performance as Queen directly with her."

"Don't act so innocent in all this! You're no better than the Monsters you seek to protect. I don't know how Star ever saw anything in you. I should have let Rhombulus freeze you right there in the dungeon!"

"Yes, well, it's far too late for that now, isn't it?" Eclipsa lazily stepped forward until there was only a foot or so between her and Moon. "I'd be lying if I said it's been fun, so I guess I'll just say goodbye. Don't worry about Star. I'll take good care of her, better than you ever did. She'll make a fine Queen someday. It's a shame you won't be there to see it." Drawing her wand forward, she pressed it directly into Moon's chest, watching with delight as Moon's eyes widened in fear.

"I call the darkness onto me..."

* * *

Sitting at the window sill in the rose tower, Meteora watched from an opening in the curtain as Moon collapsed to the ground, a hole of dark magic left in her chest where her heart once beat. Star had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist with her face buried in her dress as she sobbed. Imitating what she had seen her mother do countless times, she began stroking the girl's hair. It seemed to work as the girl's sobs slowly transitioned to quieter cries and eventually silent tears.

It was not long before the door to the tower opened up, revealing a smiling Eclipsa. The woman calmly made her way over to her daughters, joining them at the window. "Are you okay, Star?" she asked the girl gingerly, gently taking her from Meteora's arms.

Star threw herself at Eclipsa, her cries starting up once more as she clutched onto the woman tightly.

"I'll take care of the rest." Meteora quietly exited the room, leaving Star to her mother.

"There, there, love," Eclipsa cooed to the girl. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. That must have been so frightening, but you don't have to be afraid anymore. Everything's alright now. I'm here."

"W-Why would she do that," Star asked through her tears, pulling away from her mother so she could look at her directly. "Why would she try and take me away from you?"

"That's just the sort of evil person Moon is. She thinks this kingdom belongs to her and will do whatever she wants to get it. Her family has hurt so many Monsters and people for power. Moon is just a horrible, horrible person. That's just what she does."

"What if...what if she comes back?" Star asked nervously, terrified at the prospect of being separated from her mother and sister. She did not realize she was holding onto Eclipsa tighter and tighter with each frightening thought that passed through her mind.

"She won't. I made sure of it." Eclipsa pulled the curtain back, revealing the fallen corpses of Moon and her entourage. Star gasped in her arms, quickly looking away from the gruesome sight as she covered her mouth. Normally, she would not have shown Star such a horrific sight, but this was not a normal circumstance. She knew the fear would slowly eat away at Star if she was not fully assured Moon would not be returning.

Star felt sick to her stomach with the image of the dark markings encasing Moon's body burned into her mind. But in an odd, twisted, morbid way...it made her feel better. Now she knew for certain Moon would not be returning. She knew for certain she would not be taken away from her mother to fulfill whatever evil plans the woman and her resistance had. Moon could not hurt her if she was dead.

"I think it's time you took this." Eclipsa held the wand out to Star. Meteora had no use for it, already being capable of deviceless magic. While she herself had never mastered the art, she had no more use for the wand, having already destroyed the only real threat remaining against her. Besides, she knew Star would feel much safer knowing she was capable of protecting herself in some way.

"Your wand?" Star asked, hesitant to accept the priceless family heirloom. "What if I'm not ready for it? What if...what if someone else tries to sneak into the castle? What if someone else wants to hurt us? Won't you need it?"

"Shhh, there's no need to talk like that." Eclipsa pressed the wand firmly into Star's hand, watching in delight as it transformed into the same scepter the girl had always carried around.

Star could not help but smile as well, awestruck by the magical transformation.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. No one will harm you as long as you are in my care. I won't _ever_ let anyone take you away from me." Eclipsa pulled the girl close, gently embracing her as she placed a kiss atop her head. "You're safe now. Mother's here."

THE END

* * *

 **Review Please!**


End file.
